


Cosy Autumn Imagines: PODSA

by sycamoretrees



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Gen, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretrees/pseuds/sycamoretrees
Summary: Is the contextual framing of tumblr.com crucial to the success of an Imagine pastiche? An experiment, by me.





	Cosy Autumn Imagines: PODSA

**Favs** : u and favs are at the farmers market. everything he is wearing is plaid. favs has been talking for 10mins but u haven’t been listening and u think he’s starting to notice. ‘look favs’ u say, showing him a parsnip. he replies but u find urself staring at his beautiful face and realise u have no idea what he said. ‘maybe we should buy some spaghetti squash,’ u say. u can tell he’s angry because his perfect forearms are glowing more than usual. ‘the purple kale is looking great this year,’ u say, pointing at the display. his smooth radio-friendly voice rolls over u. he is gesturing furiously. u love the farmers market.

**Tommy** : u and tommy are going for a walk. the air is chilly and tommy gave u his jacket because u were cold. his nips are looking real pointy. u didn’t want to go out but u forgot to spell out the word 'walk’ and he got really excited so u had to. tommy is talking about military strategy in Afghanistan. u are interested but also worry about his idolisation of military service. fortunately then he sees a squirrel so he runs off to chase it and u can swig quickly from the hip flask u carry with u in case of foreign policy conversations. when tommy comes back he brings u a stick. 'thank you’ u say even though u don’t want a fucking stick. 'i found it for u because i love u’ says tommy. 'u can totally throw it away though now. if u want. that would be fine.’ u r confused. u throw the stick away. he runs over to it and brings it back to u. wtf. tommy drops the stick on the ground and looks at u sadly. u r sick of his shit.

**lovett** : u are over at lovett’s house. u were his lyft driver but then he asked u to carry in his sonos playbase but he forgot to pay u for the lyft so u are basically just waiting in his house now. ur outfit today is a high-low mix of vintage and designer pieces, tastefully accessorised with ur grandmother’s simple diamonds and an hermes purse. lovett is wearing sweatpants and a sort of tunic u think he made out of a Parachute pillowcase. 'ur bougie patriarchal gender performance is fine, I guess,’ says jon, wearing a baseball cap and MVMT sunglasses inside his own home at night. 'it’s too cold to go out and i didn’t order blue apron, let’s get postmates. u can get me back via the cashapp.’ u don’t know what any of those words mean. u just want to go home. why won’t he pay u.

**Dan** : u are chilling at home wearing eight cableknit sweaters when dan walks in the front door. u run at him with a baseball bat shouting 'get out of my house’. u forgot dan lives there. 'NO Y/N IT’S ME!’ dan screams in terror. u hit him anyway because u don’t actually know what dan pfeiffer looks like. u knock dan unconscious. u feel bad but it will be a fun story to tell at thanksgiving. autumn is ur favourite season.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting my favourite thing I've ever written while partially asleep at 3am just in case. Originally posted on tumblr 20/9/2017.
> 
> [Intermittently on tumblr](http://sycamoretrees.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
